Easy Killer
by doidely dinks
Summary: Billy and Stu are enjoying a Sunday evening alone together. Slash.


This takes place about six months after Maureen's death.

Jesus fuck, the entirety of my music collection fit the tone of these two perfectly. Thank you, Todd motherfucking Smith.

I hope you enjoy the cheesy porn dialog. ;)

"We're like Jason and Michael," Stu contemplated aloud, stroking the tip of the very knife Billy had stabbed Maureen Prescott with. He remembered clearly how the blood streaked the shiny stainless steel; it was perhaps the most beautiful site he had witnessed. It was of course now clean, not a trace left over from the gruesome murder, but there was just something compelling, something magical, about staring at the knife used to commit such a crime.

Billy patted Stu's head as the taller boy was resting his head on his shoulder lazily. They often sat like that on bored Sunday nights, watching their favorite horror classics until they saw the sun creep over the night sky. It was their signal that they needed to go back to their "normal" lives. All thoughts and all actions would be pushed far back into the depths of their minds so that they could artificially love their families and friends.

"I'd say we were more like Freddy and Norman Bates. You being Freddy of course."

Stu sat up to not be leaning on Billy's shoulder, and stared at the long-haired boy with his trademark troublemaker smile. "You're such a faggot for Freddy."

"He took my horror virginity. A boy always remembers his first time, Stuart." Billy grinned while biting his lower lip playfully. "You going to dress up as Freddy for me this Halloween?"

Stuart shoved Billy down against the couch. He straddled the other boy and nodded. "You'd have to drop out on that prude ass girlfriend of yours, though."

"Baby, you know that bitch is nothing but a place holder. If I date the daughter of the victim, no one's going to think I'm the killer," he paused to intertwine his fingers in Stu's. "I like you more than Freddy, but you dressing as him would be the best present you could give me."

Stuart arched downwards, kissing Billy hungrily, biting the boy's bottom lip until blood was drawn. He licked at it, then he shoved his blood-coated tongue into Billy's mouth.

"Did you know blood and semen are nearly identical in their chemical make up?" Billy asked after breaking the kiss.

"Well," Stuart began, pulling the zipper down on his pants. "Looks like we're going to have a little experiment to prove the validity of that claim, Dr. William." Stuart flung his jeans aside carelessly, exposing his orange boxers to the other young psychopath. His overjoyed expression was just from his childish eagerness, which Billy found endearing and sometimes annoying.

Billy smirked this time, though, pulling down the taller boy's boxers without a hesitant thought in his mind. He pushed Stu off him, making him sit up on the couch. Billy then knelt on the floor, grabbing the boy's hardening cock, thrusting it into his mouth.

"You like taking my cock, don't you?" Stuart thrust once. "Fuck, if you move your tongue like that I'm going to cum in no time." Stuart thrust twice. "Shit, you're so much better than my girlfriend." He grabbed Billy's hair roughly and did another thrust. "You going to swallow it down? I like it when you do that and a little dribbles at the corner of those dick sucking lips." Another thrust. "Damn it, Billy!" Another thrust. He came not long after that final thrust. He pulled his cock out and pulled Billy's mouth up to his, tasting his own semen in curiosity of the similarity.

Billy broke the kiss. "The consistency's different. The taste, too." He wiped the lingering semen off his mouth with his black sweater's sleeve, a smile forming as he took his arm away. "Alright, you have to suck my cock now, Dr. Stuart." He pulled the drawstrings on his sweatpants and kicked the gray pair aside. "I promise I won't come nearly as fast as you do."

"That's your own fault,"Stu protested. "You're too damn good at sucking dick."

Billy stuck his tongue out childishly at the taller boy. "You have ten seconds to start going down on me, otherwise I'm stabbing you in your fucking hip again."

"You little sadist." Now Stuart was on his knees. He pulled off Billy's brief and reached for Billy's stiff cock. He dragged his tongue over the circumcised pink tip, delightfully watching it twitch in reaction. He took it in fully, gracing his lips over the pale skin of the young psychopath's erection.

"You suck cock like a girl," Billy commented sourly. "Do it rougher. Do it like I did it, but more! Come on. Bite me!" He pushed down on Stuart's head so that the taller boy's teeth deepened themselves painfully into the skin of his cock. "Yeah, oh fuck this is great."

Stuart complied with Billy's request, starting by biting softly and progressively biting the boy deeper, rougher.

Billy threw his head back excitedly. "_Jesus, _Stuart! You almost make me believe in a god!" With a rather violent spasm of his pelvis, he came. "Oh man. Keep doing it like that and I'll never get blue balls from that slut's daughter."

Billy's breath properly caught up to him moments later and he eyed the television screen. "Oh, looks like Child's Play ended. The credits look about halfway done."

Stuart joined Billy back up on the couch after putting on his jeans and throwing the young psychopath's sweatpants back to him. He, once again, rested his head on Billy's shoulder affectionately. "Let's watch Friday the 13th 2."


End file.
